Frozen Ivy
by Orange Peel 5
Summary: What happened if Hollyleaf never had to block for Ivypool? What if Hawkfrost turned towards the cats who raised him, instead of turning against?


With a roar, Ivypool reared up, strong as a badger and sent her attacker flying.

Hawkfrost landed neatly on all four paws. "I trained you too well" he snarled. His gaze fixed on her throat.

Ivypool backed away. She twisted and ducked under him as he leaped, but his claws sank into her tail pinning her to the ground. She turned and looked up with a charming smile, then licked some blood of Hawkfrost's muzzle. His nose was red with blood and scratches Ivypool had given him. Hawkfrost's mind went spinning were they still fighting? Ivypool gathered her hind legs and launched Hawkfrost, while his mind was dazed. He hit a tree a tail length away.

"Clever huh?" she looked up snarling, with pride in her eyes.

"Yeah, where'd you learn that. I know I didn't teach you" he growled. Ivypool looked up at him with a short smile that pulled up at the corners of her mouth.

Hawkfrost leaped back at Ivypool but his jump fell short. She pawed him and jumped back like a kitten. Hawkfrost scoffed looking at her with admiration in his eyes. Ivypool bounced around like a kit in the nursery.

_How can she do this without fear of me? _Hawkfrost thought to himself letting some words mumble out loud without realization.

Snowtuft appeared behind Ivypool his eyes glinted with the hunger of revenge. Ivypool looked to Thistleclaw, then stumbled forward into Hawkfrost. Hawkfrost signalled the two cats away, but they stood like trees unable to move. A shiver ran down her spine, the wind rushed through her as Hawkfrort tackled her. He struck down at her throat, but held back his unsheathed claw, and sheathed them resting his paw on Ivypools chest.

" I only wanted to take over the forest not that big of a deal" Hawkfrost gritted through his bared teeth. She looked up at him in disbelief

" How could you, even after Riverclan raised you? You know you could have been leader, too bad your leadership skills went to waste on this. There's no way you'll live through this battle, you've already lost." Ivypool said looking up pity in her gaze, as she ranted out her words. She knew what she said was risky but it could be enough to manipulate him back to the clan's side.

"They never liked me being the son of Tigerstar and a rogue." Hawkfrost meowed deeply and dug his paw into the rich dirt.

" Yeah they will but you'll only worsen those facts if you fight like this, so fight with the clan who raised you and we'll rid the forest of Tigerstar." He seemed to be considering it when more figures surrounded the cats.

" Tigerstar isn't the one who you'll need to get rid of it'll be me" A brown tabby emerged from the bushes. It was Brokenstar. A large she-cat appeared behind them, Mapleshade stepped out from the shadows. Tigerstar stumbled out chasing a mouse that kept slipping away from him.

" I knew it would only take words to change your mind, you've gone soft like your father." Brokenstar looked down at Hawkfrost who was proudly puffing out his chest.

" He's doing what's right for the clans like a noble warrior would. Maybe you could learn from him some time" Ivypools fur stood on end as she hissed out her words. She looked up at the once clan leader, her eyes were full of hatred.

"Noble isn't the word I'd use, he's just like Tigerstar. I mean look at his father he looks well fed like a kittypet I see it runs in the family blood." Brokenstar yowled out his word clearly. Tigerstar looked at his round belly. How did it get so big there's no prey in the dark forest? He lowered a mouse into his mouth, he had been munching on clan prey.

"I'm no kittypet," Tigerstar whined launching himself at Brokenstar. They rolled around claws sheathed. Tigerstar tore into Brokenstar who launched himself back at Tigerstar.

**Hey, so I've just researched, at this time Hawkfrost is dead. So... I'll one need to finish all the series over the summer. I'll finish and leave off again at sunset, to restart the story. I will try to salvage all the work I can but enjoy these short edits.**


End file.
